House Emreis of Nilfgaard
by LERDM
Summary: Emhyr var Emreis had a daughter with his wife two years before they were married. Her name is Marian, and she too has the Elder Blood running through her veins. When Ciri is not brought home, Marian becomes the prime heir to the empire of Nilfgaard and marries a promising officer, Morvran Voorhis. What happens when the Wild Hunt comes knocking? On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

The Elder Blood was a powerful thing. Ciri's mother was strong with it, so was Ciri, and so was her older sister. Born of Pavetta and Emhyr two years before their marriage and four years before the birth of Ciri. She was a well-kept secret. Her name was Marian, and unlike her sister, who was separated from their father at a young age, Marian grew up in Nilfgaard. She was trained by the best fighters the south had ever seen. And at a very young age, she was one of the most formidable warriors in Nilfgaard.

Marian wasn't as strong as her sister when it came to the Elder Blood's powers, but she was still gifted with them. Something Emhyr desperately tried to hide. That became difficult when at the age of 15, Marian ran away. She fled to find her little sister, who she had dreamt of being in trouble. Marian had a knack for learning things she shouldn't know in dreams.

At first Marian was uncertain where to look for her long lost sister Cirilla, but she quickly gathered enough information and discovered where Ciri was... Kaer Morhen.

The day she arrived she was found first by Lambert.

When he saw her he drew his sword, "Who are you and what are you doing here?" He demanded with a snarl. The scar on his lip rolling back in wariness.

"I'm looking for my sister," Marian asked.

Lambert narrowed his eyes further, "You didn't answer my first question... who are you?"

Marian looked at him in contemplation. She was uncertain of his abilities, and therefore she would prefer not to engage in combat. She decided to tell him the truth, "My name is Marian var Emreis, of Nilfgaard." Lambert lowered his sword in shock at her words. "I've come for my sister, Cirilla."

Lambert nodded slightly and gestured for her to follow him. He led her into the castle and to the training grounds where Geralt was instructing Ciri.

"Again Ciri, you can't-" Geralt suddenly stopped his instruction when he smelted something distinctly _not_ witcher. He whirled around, pushing Ciri behind him slightly, and stared at the young woman in front of him. She had black hair and piercing green-blue eyes, the same colour as Ciri's.

Before Geralt was able to question why she was there, Ciri cried, "Marian!" And ran out from behind him to run towards the older girl.

Ciri jumped upon her and hugged her like her life depended on it. Marian held her little sister closely before placing her back on the ground. She looked Ciri over frantically, "You're alright?" She asked, embracing Ciri again when she nodded. "Thank the gods," Marian muttered under her breath.

Behind Ciri, Marian saw Geralt draw his sword. When the sisters parted again, Marian stepped in front of Ciri and drew her own sword.

"Who the hell are you?" Geralt asked, taking a step forwards.

Marian also stepped forwards, "I could ask you the same question."

Ciri then stepped in, "Stop both of you!" She shouted. She moved between the two. "Marian, this is Geralt. He's been helping me. Saved my life a few times too." At this, Marian's face relaxed slightly, Geralt was still staring tensely. "Geralt, this is Marian, my older sister."

Geralt lowered his sword but was still looking at her cautiously. "Why are you here?"

"I had a terrible dream, of Ciri... I had to be sure she was okay," Marian said.

Geralt nodded, "What did this dream entail exactly?"

"The Wild Hunt mostly, but also my father."

"Father?" Ciri asked, "He doesn't want me to return does he?"

Marian chuckled slightly, "Of course he does, but I'm not here to bring you to him. I just want to keep you safe."

"And what does the Emperor of Nilfgaard think of the heir to his empire running off on her own?" Geralt asked.

"Two things," Marian started, "One, I don't really care what he thinks about it. And two, I'm not the heir to anything."

Geralt raised an eyebrow, "And how's that? You _are_ his eldest child are you not?"

"I am, but I was born out of wedlock, unless you've forgotten. We have met before, I believe. I was two years old."

Geralt looked at her, "I remember. I just figured-"

"It doesn't really matter anyhow. I'm a fighter, not a strategist," Marian said.

There was a moment of silence, "Can you stay?" Ciri asked Marian. Her face faltered, and Ciri added, "Just for a little while?"

Marian looked at her with uncertainty, something Geralt picked up on. "What's the rush? Gotta report back to the Emperor?" He asked with disdain.

Marian laughed slightly, "Actually, I'm supposed to be getting married."

Ciri and Geralt both looked at her with identical expressions of disgust. "How old are you?" Geralt asked.

"I'm fifteen."

"Isn't that a little..."

"Young?" Marian finished. "Only a little."

"I take it you don't want to get married?" Geralt asked.

"Actually..."

"You do want to? I assumed your father would pick your future husband."

"He did, but... well he's a friend. We grew up together, I care for him."

"Who is he?" Ciri asked.

"Morvan Voorhis." Ciri and Geralt looked at each other with confusion, neither of them knew who that was. "He's an officer in the Nilfgaarian army. He's also the scion of one of the most powerful families in the empire. If Ciri doesn't take the throne after our father, then Morvran becomes one of the best candidates. And if he marries me, then his claim is all the stronger."

"This plan all seems to hinge on whether or not Ciri is going to come back," Geralt commented.

Marian nodded, "My father wanted him to marry Ciri. He brought Morvran in for a private audience to discuss the terms, and he left engaged to me instead."

"So he cares for you back?" Ciri asked with a smile.

"I think so, but it's hard to tell with him sometimes..." Marian smiled, but then frowned. "I wonder if the wedding is still on actually... I've been gone for months."

"Maybe you should head back now... Ciri's in good hands, I promise." Marian and Geralt stared at each other with mutual respect for a brief moment before Marian turned to Ciri.

"I love you little sister, more than anything, more than life." Marian and Ciri hugged tightly again. "I'll be back, we'll see each other again soon."

Marian waved her hands in a circular motion, and a portal appeared behind her.

"You're a sorcerer?" Geralt asked.

She smiled mysteriously, "No." She stepped backwards and disappeared.

Little did Geralt know, but that was to be far from the last dealing he had with Marian var Emreis.

Marian teleported directly into her father's office, where to her surprise was Morvran and other secret service members, apparently, they had been looking for her. She stumbled through the portal, and Morvran caught her.

"Marian!" He cried.

She regained her balance and smiled at Morvran, his arms still securely around her. She looked around the room and locked eyes with her father.

"Everyone out. Now. It seems the matter has been... concluded," Emhyr spoke firmly.

Morvran took her hand and quickly kissed it before taking his leave, along with the others in the room. Just Emhyr and his daughter were left behind.

"Where have you _been_!" He demanded.

"I found Ciri," Marian told him. Suddenly his face was wiping clean of expression, he was shocked into silence. "I had a terrible dream that she was in danger, I had to find her."

"And... is she safe now?" He asked.

Marian nodded, "She's fine, she's happy."

Emhyr paced in front of his desk, "Morvran was starting to think you had died. The wedding was almost called off... that would have been... _disgraceful_."

Marian was silent for a moment, thinking up an apology that her father would accept. "I'm sorry, I should have told someone where I was going... and I shouldn't have gone alone."

"No. You shouldn't have." Emhyr turned to face his daughter, "You're lucky that boy loves you, or else I would have tossed you out of the castle by now." He glared at Marian, and she glared back. "Go, the wedding will still take place in five days time. I've arranged for a dress to be made, it must be fitted."

"Yes father," Marian said with a bow of her head. He waved his hand at her and she left. She exited, to find Morvran pacing outside in the courtyard.

He turned to face her, "Marian," He spoke, his voice had become deeper, and he had grown taller since the last time she had seen him.

"Morvran... I'm so sorry."

He shook his head, "I was-" He stopped, and Marian looked at him with swelling emotions. This was the most emotional she had ever seen him. "I was so worried about you." He took a few large steps forwards and embraced her. After a moment he pulled back, "I'm sorry, that was awfully... forward of me."

Marian shook her head, "I've missed you."

Morvran looked at her and smiled faintly, "And I you..." He paused, "Come dine with me tonight."

"Alone?" She asked, knowing that it was against the rules.

"No, your ladies in waiting will be there to supervise, of course."

Marian smiled and nodded, "I would love to."

"Good." He grinned at her, "I will see you tonight then."

He bowed, and she curtsied, and they went their separate ways. Marian went to find the seamstress that her father had spoken of when she heard voices calling her.

"Your Highness! Your Highness Marian var Emreis!" Marian turned around and saw that her ladies in waiting had found her.

She smiled sheepishly as they questioned her mercilessly about her whereabouts as they led her to her dress fitting.

Marian entered, and the older woman told her to disrobe to her undergarments and put on a blindfold. When Marian asked the woman why she replied: "I want it to be a surprise."

Marian did as she was told and was soon standing in her undergarments with a blindfold on. Marian could practically hear the old woman staring at her. "Are those the best knickers you've got? You don't have something more interesting for your wedding night?"

Marian blushed slightly, "I... uh... no, I don't."

"That's alright dearie, nothing to be ashamed about. I'll make something pretty for you. What's your man's favourite colour?"

"Gold I think."

"Perfect, it'll even match the dress."

Marian then spent the next hour or two attempting to manoeuvre herself into the seemingly complex dress while blindfolded. After she managed that, the seamstress spoke again. "Alright dearie, you can remove the blindfold now."

Marian reached up and untied the knot around the back of her head. When she looked in the mirror she had to hold back a gasp. The dress wasn't covered in gaudy decor like she had feared. It was white mostly, with shimmering gold lace overlaid on the white fabric. It hugged her upper body and flowed down from her waist. It also had intricate crossing straps that crisscrossed over her shoulders and back, twisting down her arms and ending in bows at her wrists.

"It's beautiful," Marian turned to the seamstress, "Thank you."

She chuckled, "Do not thank me yet dearie. His Majesty Emhry var Emreis has not yet seen the garment. I am supposed to fetch him so he can approve."

Marian nodded as the woman left the room. Marian was already certain what her father was going to say, that it was too revealing. I had a low cut back, and it accentuated her breasts very nicely. Her father often told her not to wear breeches, let alone something like this.

The door opened, and Emhry entered the room. Marian turned to face him, the train of the dress wrapping around her slightly.

Emhyr was frozen in place at first, his thoughts were swarming. She looked so much like her mother...

"This is a fine garment, well done," Emhyr told the seamstress, who curtsied deeply to him. He then left, much to Marian's surprise.

"Now that that's over with... Do _you_ like it, your Highness?" She asked.

"Yes, it's perfect."

The seamstress smiled, "I'm sure your man will think so too..."


	2. Chapter 2

The wedding was today, and Marian was happy to say that she was not having any second thoughts. Was she worried about the possibility that Morvran was having second thoughts? Yes, but that was an entirely different issue.

Marian clothed herself in the undergarments made especially for her by the seamstress. Then her ladies in waiting put her in her wedding dress, brushed and did up her hair, and chatted to her about all the guests that would be attending, and from where.

Finally, she was ready. Her ladies took her train and guided her to where her father was waiting. When he saw her again he let out a deep breath.

"You look so much like your mother," He told her.

"Thank you."

Marian and Emhyr looked at each other, and he nodded at her and held out his arm. She took it, and the doors to the large cathedral opened. Together they walked down the long aisle, the entire cathedral was silent. It was slightly eerie.

When they finally reached the end Morvran stepped down, and Emhyr took his daughter's hand and placed it in his.

"Thank you, your Majesty," Morvran spoke and bowed.

Morvran then led Marian up to the altar. They were standing in front of a stained glass window of a golden sun, the high priest of the Church of the Great Sun then began the ceremony.

First, two ribbons were wrapped around their hands. One golden to represent devotion to the church, and one black to represent devotion to Nilfgaard. Then there was a sermon by the high priest, then there were the vows. First were the traditional vows, and then if the husband so chooses he may add additional vows. However Marian thought that it was unlikely, Morvran was a very traditional man.

The traditional vows went along as one might expect. "Do you vow to take this man in the view of the Great Sun and the Nilfgaardian Empire?" And so on. Eventually, the priest spoke, "And now, the additional vows for the young couple." Marian raised an eyebrow at Morvran and he smiled back at her. "Repeat after me your Highness: I promise to respect you as your own," He started.

"I promise to respect you as your own."

"And love you as my own."

Marian smiled, "And love you as my own."

"May the Great Sun never set."

"May the Great Sun never set."

"On you or I."

"On you or I."

The priest nodded and turned to Morvran. Since they were his vows he did not need them repeated to them.

"I promise you respect you as your own, and love you as my own. May the Great Sun never set on you or I," Marian was beaming and even Morvran's usually stern face was cracked with a smile.

"You are now husband and wife under the Great Sun and the empire of Nilfgaard!" The priest announced.

Morvran bent down and lightly kissed her on the lips, before taking her hand and leading her back down the aisle. There would now be a large feast.

The entire night, Morvran did not let go of Marian's hand. They mostly spoke to the visiting nobilities and spoke to themselves at their head table. The night was just winding down when Morvran's mother and eldest sister decided to pay the couple a visit.

It was far from a secret that many members of Morvran's family did not approve of the union. Mainly because he had been offered Ciri, the more legitimate heir to the Empire, but Morvran had chosen Marian instead.

His mother and sister approached them and curtsied, Marian curtsied back and Morvran bowed. "Mother, sister," He addressed.

"Dear brother, I had no idea you were such a romantic!" His sister exclaimed.

"Yes, it is too bad it was... wasted," His mother said. She was glaring at Marian.

Marian didn't much care about what they were saying, but by the way Morvran was gripping her hand, she could tell it was affecting him.

"Yes well, at least _I_ can be certain our marriage will last the test of time," Morvran said.

His mother's and sister's eyes widened. He was speaking about the poor relationship between his mother and his father. He had threatened to leave her many times.

Lady Voorhis was about to say something back when music began to play, signally the final dance of the night. Morvran looked at Marian, who nodded, and without another word, they turned their backs on his mother and sister.

The dance was one that was very traditional for Nilfgaard. The man had one hand interlocked with the woman's and one hand on her lower back. The woman had her free hand on the man's shoulder. Since Marian was too short for that to be comfortable, her free hand was resting on his chest, just over his heart. Also, because of the cut of the dress, Morvran's hand was resting on her bare skin. Something that was quite apparent to the both of them. They were staring into each other's eyes, and it was this moment that a talented young artist saw and was struck with inspiration.

After the dance was done, Morvran and Marian retired to her sleeping chambers, which is where they would be staying until the next morning when they would be departing for Morvran's lakeside estate.

Marian made Morvran sit on the bed and close his eyes as she changed into the lingerie that the seamstress had made for her. It was golden lace over a black base. Marian would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous, she knew Morvran had probably slept with many other women, especially when in the military. What if she wasn't... satisfactory?

She stood in front of him and took one of his hands in her own. "Okay, open your eyes."

He did, and he was slightly stunned. In front of him was not the childhood friend who would play with him along the shores of the Alba. This was a young woman, this was his _wife_.

"Do you like it?" Marian asked.

Morvran smiled, "You're beautiful Marian." He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her. After a few moments, he flipped her over onto her back so that he was on the top. She reached up and began to undo the buttons on his doublet while he planted light kisses all over her face and neck. When Marian finally got all the buttons undone he pulled his shirt and doublet over his head and threw them onto the floor behind them.

He kissed her passionately, while the hand that wasn't holding him up roamed her body. Eventually, he was running his hand up her leg, it seemed he hit a ticklish spot because she laughed into his mouth slightly. This gave Morvran an idea. He pulled away from her mouth and moved down her body, kissing her neck and stomach along the way. Finally, he began to kiss up her thigh, and this made her writhe beneath him.

"Morvran wait," Marian said.

Morvran immediately pulled away, he didn't want to make her uncomfortable. "I'm sorry, was I-"

"No, I just wanted to know... why didn't you pick Ciri?"

Morvran looked at her curiously, "You don't know?" Marian shook her head, Morvran moved back up so his face was hovering over hers. He placed a gentle kiss next to her ear before whispering, "Because I love you." *(A/N: read no further if you don't want to read a sex scene skip to the next line break in the story!)*

His hand slid down her body, slipping under her top and cupping her breast. He let his hips settle on top of hers, and she could feel his excitement. He kissed and sucked on her neck and she moaned as he massaged her. He untied the ribbons holding her top together and pulled it off of her in one quick maneuver. His hands were cool against her warm body and it gave her the strangest sensation.

He climbed off of her and she sat up, wondering what he was doing. He was removing his breeches, once he was completely naked, he leaned over her, hooked his thumbs under her knickers and pulled them off, leaving them both completely exposed.

He dipped his head down and kissed her there. She gasped as a very pleasurable sensation made her toes curl. He continued to do it, even using his tongue. His every move made her gasp for breath. After a minute or two, he pulled back.

She stood and ran her hands down his chest and back up again, eventually wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

He picked her up by her bottom and pressed himself against her.

"Do you really want this?" He asked.

Marian nodded, "Yes."

He entered her as gently as he could, laying her on the bed at the same time. Her legs wrapped around his body, squeezing him closer to her.

Morvran could tell she was uncomfortable, his previous advancements made it easier, but he knew that it was her first time, so he tried to take it slowly.

It took a while for Marian to get accustomed to the feeling, but once he was all the way in it seemed to get easier for her. Eventually, they fell into a slow but steady rhythm. Morvran bent over more to capture her lips once again.

"I love you, Marian," He spoke against her lips.

"I love you too," She replied.

They were both sweating, and Marian started to feel something building in her stomach. Their heavy breaths matched the others.

One of Morvran's hands then moved to rub against a very sensitive spot, and she couldn't help but gasp for air as sensations rocked her whole body. Morvran kissed her collarbone as he felt himself go as well.

They stayed in that position for a few moments before Morvran rolled off her to lay beside her. Both of them were still panting. Morvran wrapped an arm around Marian and pulled her close. They both slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Marian and Morvran woke in a tangled embrace. Morvran woke first and placed a gentle kiss upon her forehead.

She stretched as she woke and yawned. "Good morning," She told him.

"Mmm... yes," Morvran said. He sat up, "We're leaving this afternoon. You should get ready for the journey."

Marian smiled at him. She knew that if she wanted, she could open a portal and take the right there. But Marian also knew two other things. Firstly, that the ride from the palace to the Voorhis estate was beautiful, and secondly, that Morvran loved riding. So even though she was a little sore, they prepared their things and said their goodbyes.

Just before they were about to leave, a young man ran up to them. "Your Highness! Your Highness!"

Morvran placed a hand on the hilt of his sword, though Marian could tell it was unnecessary. The man was holding a large canvas in his arms.

"I painted this for you, your Highness," He said and revealed the painting.

It was a masterpiece, even Morvran, who never much appreciated art, could agree on that. Marian was wearing her wedding dress and had her back turned to the front of the painting. She was looking over her shoulder. Standing behind her, facing the front of the canvas was Morvran. He had a hand on her lower back, and she had a hand resting on his chest.

Neither of them was smiling, they both looked like they were conspiring something dangerous.

"It's beautiful," Marian said, looking it over. Morvran nodded in agreement.

"It is my honour, your Highness," The man spoke. One of the servants helping them then took the painting and carefully loaded it into the cart with the other belongings.

They then left the palace and rode towards their new home.

It was a beautiful place, lots of light and windows. It overlooked the pristine river and from the largest bedroom, they could see children of other noble families play across the shore.

Most of their things had already been moved in a few days prior to the wedding, so the house was fairly peaceful when they entered. Morvran and Marian decided to take a walk on the river shore just as the sun was beginning to set.

"You know, the vows you wrote, they were beautiful. I never mentioned that, but I really liked them," Marian said.

"Yes... well... thank you," He responded slightly awkwardly, not really knowing what to say.

Marian smiled, "So what are we going to do all alone in this house?"

Morvran smiled back, "I think I have an idea." He picked her up suddenly and she squealed slightly. She giggled as he carried her inside the house, up the several flights of stairs and then to the bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Marian and Morvran had been living in his home on the Alba for a week, and it had been great. Marian hadn't been that happy in a long time, and neither had Morvran. That night, Marian had another nightmare.

Ciri was standing behind Geralt at Kaer Morhen and the Wild Hunt appeared in front of them. Geralt fought them off as best as he could, but he was only one man. Soon he was cut down. Another portal opened, and through it came a large man. He seemed to be the leader of the group. Eredin.

He walked up to Ciri and grabbed her arm, dragging her kicking and screaming form behind him like it was nothing.

"Marian! Marian help me!"

* * *

Marian woke up from her dream with a start. She looked beside her to see that Morvran was still sleeping. She sat up on the edge of the bed and looked out to see the moon was still high in the sky. Then she had an idea.

She quickly dressed and grabbed her bow and her sword. She glanced back at the bed and saw that Morvran was still sound asleep. She silently crept downstairs and exited the home. She then opened a portal to Kaer Morhen and stepped through it.

The castle was dark, it seemed as if no one was awake, but in one of the higher towers, Marian saw a light. She made her way up many stairs until finally, she was at the door of the room. She listened closely, and she heard no noise from within. She carefully and quietly opened the door and saw Ciri's sleeping form on the bed. Marian walked a bit closer and knelt beside Ciri's bed.

Marian heard something behind her, and she looked at the door, where Geralt was standing.

He motioned with his head for her to follow him. They walked outside and they sat on a crumbling wall.

"Why are you here?" Geralt asked.

"I keep having the same nightmare. Ciri is not safe," Marian said.

Geralt sighed, "And what do these nightmares consist of?"

Marian looked at Geralt with uncertainty, "Do you believe in the Wild Hunt Geralt?"

His eyes widened in surprise and then narrowed, "Yes, we've met."

"They take her and kill whoever's in the way. Whether that be me or you."

Geralt rubbed his face, "Maybe they are just nightmares. No one's seen the Wild Hunt in years."

Marian shook her head, "I dreamt my mother's death, I dreamt the massacre of Loc Muinne, I dreamt the rise of Nilfgaard. I am not wrong."

Geralt nodded, "So what can I do?"

Marian shook her head, "I don't know... I've never really been in a position to stop one of my dreams." She paused, "As much as I trust you..."

"You don't," Geralt finished.

Marian nodded, "Ciri seems to trust you, and under normal circumstances that would be enough for me."

"You know... I don't really get you," Geralt said.

"What?"

"You were... what? Nine? When Ciri disappeared?" Geralt asked. "Why do you..."

"Care?" Marian scoffed, "She's my sister, and I've loved her since the day she was born. How long have you known her?" Marian asked. Geralt raised his hands in surrender. Marian sighed and looked out into the wilderness where the sun was just beginning to rise, "I need to go home."

"I will do everything in my power to keep Ciri safe, I promise," Geralt said.

Marian nodded, "Thank you Geralt." She opened a portal and disappeared.

When Marian reappeared in front of the house, Morvran was waiting, leaning against a pillar on the porch.

Marian looked at him with surprise, "Morvran, what're you-"

"I think the better question is where were you?" Morvran asked. "I woke up and you were gone, not in the house or out by the river. I almost sent men out after you."

Marian wanted to be angry. How dare he tell her where she could or could not go or what she could or could not do. But Marian noticed the slight quiver in his voice, he was worried about her, and she couldn't really blame him. The last time she just disappeared she didn't come back for three months.

Marian quickly closed the distance between them and hugged him. "I'm sorry Morvran." He hugged her tightly back, "I love you."

"I love you too Marian," He replied.

* * *

A few weeks went by, Marian and Morvran enjoyed their new lives together. However something was looming, and soon they would find it unavoidable.

"Marian," Morvran said. He had just returned from a few days at the royal palace.

Marian looked up from her book with a smile and jumped up to greet him. She pecked him on the cheek, "How was your trip?"

Morvran's smile faltered, "It was... good, but I have some bad news."

Marian frowned, "What is it?" Morvran didn't respond right away, instead looking away from her. "Morvran..." She laid a hand on his shoulder.

Morvran took her hand and leaned down. He whispered, "Your father is going to take Vizima and push forward across the Pontar."

Marian pulled back in surprise, "What?"

"He wants to end the war, and I agree."

Marian nodded, "So do I... but do we have enough forces, I thought we were still weakened after-"

Morvran shook his head, "We are, but not as much as Temeria. With my strategy, I believe we can capture Novigrad within two months."

" _Your_ strategy?" Marian asked.

Morvran nodded, "That is... part of the bad news. I will be gone for the duration of the excursion."

Marian stared at him, "Excursion?! Morvran it's a war! You're going to war!"

"Marian, I won't be on the front lines. I've been promoted to General."

Marian stared at him, torn between anger and relief, "You could've started with that!" Morvran chuckled at her as she hugged him again. "You have to be careful, you have to promise."

"I promise," Morvran spoke in her ear.

Later that night, Marian was changing out of her clothes when Morvran walked into the room. He walked up to her and slid his hands across her bare skin. Marian sighed in contentment. Then, something she had been thinking about earlier came to her mind again.

"Morvran?" Marian asked.

"Yes?"

"When you leave... are you going to... uh, sleep with other women?" Marian asked.

Morvran froze, "What?"

"I just, I understand why you might, but I just don't want you to-" Morvran cut her off by kissing her.

"Marian, I don't want anybody else but you," Morvran pulled away to look her straight in the eyes, "How many times am I going to have to say this before you believe me, I love you, Marian."

* * *

Two months later...

Morvran had been gone for what felt like an eternity. Marian's nightmares persisted, though now she was able to visit Ciri far more often. She would portal to Kear Morhen nearly every day. She was there so often that Geralt had offered her some pointers when Ciri was off reading with Vesimir. Even Lambert had begun to be less prickly around the girl.

"Something on your mind kid?" Geralt asked.

Marian sighed, "What isn't?" Geralt raised an eyebrow and she sighed. "Morvran hasn't come back yet."

Geralt nodded, "Well, he is a soldier, and there _is_ a war."

"I know, I just-" Marian stopped, "He should've been back by now."

Geralt chuckled, "So you mean... Nilfgaard had been expecting to win by now?"

Marian rolled her eyes, "Clearly." She paused, "My dreams are getting more frequent, more detailed."

Geralt nodded, "If the Wild Hunt comes here they'll have to get through all of us first. It wouldn't be smart to attack a Witcher's fortress in the dead of winter."

"Maybe, but I think we can agree these aren't conventional foes."

Geralt nodded, "You know... I've been thinking..."

"Well that can't be good," Marian said.

Geralt sent her a mock-glare and continued, "Why isn't the Wild Hunt after you too?"

"Ciri is stronger than I am, she has unbridled power that they can use. I am highly trained, I have more control, it makes me more dangerous than helpful." She paused, "Though I'm sure if given the chance they wouldn't turn down a chance to take me... but they wouldn't actively seek me out."

Geralt nodded, "Still, just be careful alright?"

Marian smiled, "Is that concern I hear?"

They both heard a door slam somewhere in the castle and looked around.

Geralt sighed, "Your sister has been in a terrible mood for the past three days, can you go talk to her?"

"Why's she in a bad mood?"

"Well... she started... _bleeding_ a few days ago and-"

"Ohh, okay. Yeah, I'll talk to her."

"Thanks, kid."

Marian nodded before walking towards where she heard the door being slammed, Ciri's room. Once she got there she knocked on the door, "Go away Vesimir! I don't want to learn about stupid herbs!"

"Good thing I'm not Vesimir then," Marian said. She heard scuttling around in the room an then the door opened.

"Marian!" Ciri exclaimed. Marian looked her over, she was wearing a _dress_ , the last time Marian saw Ciri in a dress was the day their mother died. Marian pushed those thoughts aside. "When did you get here?" Ciri asked.

Marian shrugged, "About 20 minutes ago. I was talking with Geralt, he said something's up with you."

Ciri looked down, "I started bleeding a few days ago."

Marian smiled and placed a hand on Ciri's shoulder, "So what's the problem?"

Ciri stared at Marian, "You can't be serious. The problem is I can't fight when I'm wearing a dress!"

"So then why are you wearing a dress?" Marian asked.

Ciri stared at her incredulously again, "Because I'm bleeding!"

Marian sighed, "So neither Vesimir or Geralt have gotten you anything to help with this?" Ciri shook her head. "Men," Marian scoffed. "There's this thing we have in Nilfgaard, basically you just kind of shove it up there and it absorbs the blood before it comes out, so you can wear and do whatever you want. I'll bring you some tomorrow."

Ciri nodded, "Thanks, Marian!" She hugged her older sister.

Marian pulled away, "I should be getting back, but I'll bring some things for you tomorrow."

"Marian wait!" Ciri exclaimed.

Marian looked at Ciri with confusion, "What is it?"

"I..." Ciri looked down shyly, "I wanted to ask you about our mother."

Marian smiled softly, "What about her?"

"How did she die? I've asked, but no one here seems to really know."

Marian sighed and sat on the edge of Ciri's bed, she motioned for Ciri to sit as well. "Our mother was a very kind woman, she loved us both, but you were her favourite. _Her_ Ciri..." Marian paused. "We were in Cintra, and I had a dream, about what was going to happen. Mother didn't think much of them, she always just said they were nightmares, but father, he understood. He wanted us to get on a boat that night, but it was a stormy night. It was pouring and the waves were the largest I'd ever seen. Mother didn't want to risk sailing. They were arguing about it above deck when a massive wave came and flipped the boat onto its side. We began to sink. Mother flew overboard, and I had come up to see what was going on. Father saw me and managed to grab me before the next wave, but we were both tossed off. Mother drowned, we washed up right next to her body. We didn't know about you until a few days later when I dreamed that a pirate had picked you up and taken you to Ard Skellig."

Ciri was silent for a few moments, "I'm sorry." Her eyes were welling with tears.

"It's alright Zirael," Marian said.

Ciri's head shot up, "Zirael? How'd you know to call me that?"

"Mother always used to call you that," Marian told her.

"But I thought I made that up myself," Ciri said.

Marian shrugged, "Maybe you remember some part of her after all."


End file.
